Illusion
by AoiFurin
Summary: SetoJou.Rated for Shonenai. What if one day you realyze that things won't work out, would you choose the bitterness of goodbye or hear the sweetest lie?


Title: Illusion Author: AoiFurin Rating: PG-13 Status: Complete Categories: romance/drama Pairings: Seto/Jou Warnings: Shonen-ai...weird.  
Spoilers: None Summary: What if one day you realyze that things won't work out, would you choose the bitterness of goodbye or hear the sweetest lie?  
Author's notes: I do not own YGO. All I own is this story and a torn up Kurama pillow. Short and weird...I'm really sleepy...

Illusion ------------------------------

I'm sitting here with him at the mansion, silently watching an old flick. Who would've thought that I, Jonouchi Katsuya, would be able to sit right beside Kaiba Seto without tearing each others head off.

Actually, this all started when Mokuba convinced -more like blackmailed- his brother that he needs to hang out with people near his age. And since we're the only group he barely tolerates, that makes us the -only- candidates for that friendship job.

Thus the start of a bizarre friendship between us and the cold CEO. We're all happy of course-except Seto but that's not a surprise- because we've gained another friend but deep inside,I was happy because of a secret reason.

It's simple really. I like the guy...Heck! I LOVE the guy! And with him being a little more friendly to us -means he scowls, glares, taunt, insult less- gave my poor heart a little hope that maybe someday...someday he'll be able to love me too. Yeah...wishful thinking.

But I'm Jonouchi Katsuya! I'm a gambler, sometimes stupid but a gambler nonethless. I dare bet my heart in this game of love, wishing lady luck would find me cute and stay by my side.

Unfortunately, I think she likes me too much and decided I'm better off with her.

Yugi told me I should not give up the love but when I feel that there's really no hope, I should just stop and try to move on. I understand that he only wants what's best for me. Yet I still try to get closer to him, much closer than the rest of the gang.

Maybe it was my persistance, my hope or just my usual charm, Seto had come around! Okay, another wishful thinking on my part. Nope, he still haven't returned my feelings -which he also didn't know by the way- but we're now closer. I, Jonouchi Katsuya is now an official friend.

We hang out a lot and learned that there are so many things we like in common. Like frisbee and strawberry snow cones. Usual stuff that made us a lot closer. I wanted more but if friendship's all he's got to offer, I'd gladly lapped every drop of it.

It's been three years now and I'm still his friend. He never learned about my secret love and I planned to keep it secret till the day I die. But somehow, tonight I'm sensing something different...that there's something off with him...and it doesn't make me feel food.

"Jou..." His voice broke my train of thoughts.

"What's up Seto?" I looked at him but his eyes were glued to the screen.

"Yugi told me something today..." my heart was caught in my throat. Yugi kept bugging me when would I tell Seto and if I don't he'll tell my dragon himself.

"What did he told you?" I asked quietly.

"He told me you love someone..." Gasp! Did he know? "And that someone doesn't love you back." sigh. Still alive. Yugi just hinted but never gave names.

"Yeah...though I'm hoping they'll return it someday." I sent him a wistful look yet he didn't saw it. He seems more interested reading the end credits rather than looking at me.

"What if you realize one day that your love is utterly hopeless? That there's no really way for you to be together? Would you move on and dare love someone else?" there's something in Seto's tone that somehow made me feel pain. Am I feeling his pain? Why?

I inwardly gasp. He knows its him! Yugi did tell him! And...by the looks of it, he doesn't feel the same...

I smiled bitterly before answering him," I'd still love him. It would be painful for me to accept but I know I could, given the time. If I could love someone else? That I don't know. For even though I've accepted it could never be, a small part of me would always hope as long as I love him. For that I can't love someone. It would be unfair."

Seto looked at me, pain flickered shortly behing his blue eyes before he concealed them in apathy. "You would be very happy if he returned your feelings right? To say the sweetest words to you?"

"Yes." at that Seto stood. I stared at his back, confused.

"Katsuya..."he rarely said my first name and whenever he did, my heart always do a triple flip.

"What if there's a chance for the two of you to became a couple, yet you know one day would come and make you realize that things weren't meant to be, would you choose the bitterness of goodbye or hear the sweetest lie?" Seto looked at me, his barriers down. Was he saying there's hope but he's not sure if our relationship would last? I looked again and got my answer.

He is uncertain...

"If he does love me but still uncertain, I could still wait. I've waited for him and I'll be a fool to give up now, now that I know there's hope. And if it does turn out that we aren't meant to be I'm happy to have him at the time there's a part of him that loves me."

Seto gave me a stern look. "I only gave you two options pup."

I surprised him with a hug. "Then lie to me Seto. I'd rather try and be hurt than stand beside you forty years from now, wondering if there could have been something. I'm a gambler Seto, and I've already bet my heart."

-end

A/N: This is one of the plot bunnies I hate. They disturb me from my college paper and won't go away until I write them. Also, another plot was slowly forming into my brain and I think its a sequel of my fic'Tomorrow perhaps'. The plot was basically another torture plot to Kaiba but I think I'll end it with a twist. What do you think? Any suggestions?

About AIL...I know I should be posting the next chapter but it's one of the hardest chapter I've ever written! The chapters finished yet I'm still doing some minor editing and I think I should add a scene or two. The chapter would probably up by sunday or monday tops::runs back to her college paper: 


End file.
